ThirstyWELCOME TO ADD TO STORY DONE WITH IT!
by KaiousXInu
Summary: M for violenceadult themes.InuYasha&his vampire clan want revenge on Naraku,for he betrayed their lives.Agirl named Kagome writes a paper discovers that her story is true,Kagome goes through the well what happens when Inuyasha looses control around her?
1. Seeking Naraku

**+Thirsty+**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N:My third fanfic, I'm open to you're reviews.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.1:Seeking Naraku**

Inuyasha was bitterly walked away from Eira's dead body... Eira the love of his life and she was murdered by none other than the evil demon Naraku.Inuyasha now was moving on with his vampire clan to hunt and kill Naraku for he had caused too much pain in their lives for him to live.

He would get his revenge, and so would the rest of his clan.He looked to the moon lit sky to clear his head.Eira was suppose to spend the immortal eternity that all the damned shared with him,and now she was gone.

Inuyasha felt weak,and he knew he was hungry so after feeding on a middle aged man, leaving him unconscious he went to sleep that night and dreamed of horrible things.

"No mom!"A young Inuyasha cried."MOM, wake up! You have to wake up!"Inuyasha was crying now.

Inuyasha knew his mother and father were dead and now he was left all alone.He wondered if Sesshomaru,his half brother had found out...Inuyasha clenched on to the necklace his mother gave him and buried them in remembrance, then left them to be on his own.Inuyasha woke up, his throat on fire.

He missed Eira,he missed her beauty, why did it have to be he?He quickly changed his thoughts and went to see what the clan was up to.He walked in to see Mirkou surrounded by two women,Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Miroku I see your not wasting any time"Inuyasha said coolly.

"Hi my name is Kikyo"a woman with warm brown eyes greeted him.

"Hi"Inuyasha said coldly.

"How long are you staying in town?"she asked."Not very long my clan and I will be moving on early in the morning"Inuyasha said no less friendly.Kikyo sat next to him and smiled."So what are you running away from?"Kikyo asked.What Inuyasha needed was a good drink.

"We are running towards something"Inuyasha said.

"Ahhh towards what?"Kikyo pressed.

"It would be wise not to push me wench"Inuyasha said coldly making his way towards the drinks, and grabbing one.He then went away from the woman known as Kikyo he was trying to contain himself around her, though he was mostly vampire, he also was a demon.A hanyou ...hardly accepted by anyone, why his clan accepted him to do this day he did not know, but what he did know was that they were loyal, his family.

He finally went back upstairs to his room and continued drinking."Eira, how could you do this to me?Leave me alone"Inuyasha muttered.Inuyasha continued drinking, watching the time pass by."Want some company?"It was Kikyo."Sure"Inuyasha said slurring his speech.

"Inuyasha I want you, and I want you right now"Kikyo then kissed him harshly, making him moan.

His senses were a blaze,with the intoxication...'ohhh she just bit my neck...what...uhhhhh...about...Eira?'Inuyasha then dominated over her and once he was finished with her she went quiet.

"Inuyasha I would like to travel with you"Kikyo said quietly.

"No"Inuyasha said in a harsh voice.

"But why?"Kikyo said confused."Don't you like me?"Kikyo asked.Inuyasha sighed."I don't need wenches like you holding me up"Inuyasha said coldly.

Then quickly dismissed her out of his room.'Eira...I love you' then fell into a quiet sleep dreaming of when Eira was still alive, dreaming of when he was still happy.

Inuyasha awoke unhappy and tired,his body drained from not feeding enough, none the less he knew he had to get up.

He was not looking forward to traveling in the daylight, though it didn't "hurt" him or burn him for his clan were the head line of vampire, as a vampire you always prefer darkness over light.

"Come on everyone we have alot of work to do, alot of miles to cover"Inuyasha ordered going into the other rooms and woke everyone up not caring if they were descent or not.He then went outside of the rooms and started gathering his things for their journey.A journey, if thats what you want to call it, more like a pathway to make Naraku suffer in pain in every possible, a person who should of never messed with anyone he or his clan loved.

Inuyasha finally got his things together and what he could on the baggage horse and hurried the others along, they needed to get moving Naraku wasn't going to be easy to find, he will be found only when he wishes to be found, which did not give them an advantage.

Kagome

Kagome yawned an agitated one and awoke with the sun taunting her.She cursed and closed her eyes again."Kagome! UP!"Her father yelled.She didn't like her father much,after all until she learned to defend herself, for all she knew she could of been killed by now.She was rarely at home anyway, she was either hanging out with Ayame or Sango.She regretted staying up all night doing the creative writing assignment, though she knew it was good, being about vampires and such, she was drained.

"Kagome get your ass down here and lets go!"her father was yelling again, gods he was annoying.

She then put on her usual outfit, the school uniform though hers differed from others her's was black and red;after sliding the plaid skirt on and putting on some black eyeliner she was ready to go.She then arrived at school within ten minutes because her father was a speeder."Bye"she said bitterly and he didn't say anything,she slammed the truck door and walked off. She shook her head and headed towards the entrance of school;she smiled when she saw her best friend Sango.

"Wow Kagome, I love your new hair"Sango complimented.Kagome went to the salon yesterday and had her hair razor layered keeping her long length of raven hair.

"You look better everyday I'm jealous"Sango laughed."Sango..."Kagome said blushing."Oh come on, full peach lips,perfect curvy body,beautiful hair and skin"Sango sighed.

"You're not exactly chopped liver Sango"Kagome giggled.

"So your coming over to my house after school right?"Sango asked."Duh Sango you think I want to go home?"Kagome laughed.She finally went to her first period class and handed in her assignment.After about thirty minutes into class,Ms.Shiro asked her to come forward to her desk."Yes Miss Shiro?"Kagome asked."Why did you copy this paper?"She asked.Stunned Kagome was fully aware that she did no such thing, she worked so hard on coming up with it.

"I'm sorry but I came up with that story all on my own, I may have watched queen of the damned to get my inspiration, but none the less the characters, the story line everything is mine."Kagome said.The teacher was obviously unconvinced."I'll let you go by if you re-do the assignment and only this time, your a good student Kagome, I always look foward to have to see what you write but this disappointed me"Miss Shiro said handing back Kagome's assignment.

Before Kagome could utter another word out, she was dismissed to sit in her seat while the other students snickered.

'Already a story?What is she talking about!?'Kagome fumed face red with anger.

Kagome was confused, she wrote that from her own imagination...why would Miss Shiro say something like that?

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of endless thoughts she finally was let out of the class.

"Sango, can you believe her?I really did write this story on my own I swear!"Kagome said,her hands flying up in the air with frustration, the nerve of that woman."I believe you,trust me I don't need convincing I've read all your work, I know it's not something you would do"Sango said,Kagome smiled feeling alittle better at least she had faith in her.

"But I don't understand she said it was already a story... I want to know why"Kagome said."Wanna ditch second?After all it's only gym and we have all of our physical education credits, they just needed something to place us in"Sango said."Yeah and we'll just go the library, after all the librarian loves us."Kagome said.Kagome and Sango began looking for the so called book she copied."She's right though, it really is a story called Vampires Revenge"Kagome said, holding the heavy leather bound book.

After reading it for awhile Kagome discovered that her story was in there, the words down exactly the same, of course Kagome's version was summed up into only five sheets of paper, it was still interesting none the less.

Kagome then quickly checked it out and became more interested the more she read."Kagome, what are you doing?"Sango asked."Reading"Kagome said not looking up from the book."Well thats apparent, I mean why?"Sango asked."Because this has way more in it than my story"Kagome said. "Why did I write this Sango, if already it was a story?I'm researching this."Kagome said.

"Oh nooo not another one of your research things,they go from research to obsession"Sango groaned.

"They do not!"Kagome said in protest.

"Oh yes they do"Sango teased."If this was happening to you; you would be doing the same exact thing, it's just too out of the ordinary to let go"Kagome huffed."Kagome with you, everything is out of the ordinary"Sango laughed."Shut up Sango!"Kagome said laughing with her.

Inuyasha and his clan

Everyone was on the road moving at a fast pace, as soon as they found the mysterious bite marks on a couple of humans bodies, the towns people would blame them and then more blood would be shed.

Then of course they had a right to be blamed, it's not like they killed them though, for that their pitiful mortal souls should be grateful.That phrase reminded him of Eira, she had no remorse for killing mortals either, and if you did you were considered weak among the vampires."Inuyasha stop being so hard on yourself there was nothing you could really do"Miroku said approaching Inuyasha."What are you talking about?"Inuyasha snapped."Eira"Miroku said."Keh"Inuyasha said, saying no more.

"I don't wish to talk about it monk"Inuyasha said.

""I know that your thinking about her Inuyasha"Miroku said.

"It is written all over your face, Eira would not want you to sit here and regret and you know that"Miroku said.

"And if that's not satisfying enough then you will have your revenge"Miroku sighed, would Inuyasha ever go back to the vampire he once was?

"Yes I know and he will feel every ounce of pain I feel, he will perish for what he did to us"Inuyasha said with venom, moving ahead from Miroku.

Miroku understood,he couldn't imagine what it must feel like discovering the woman he loved murdered.Though he loved no woman, he was still hopeful."Were going to continue everyone for a couple of more miles and then we will stop to hunt"Inuyasha said.He knew they couldn't go without hunting, though they drank at the village, they didn't take much blood for not to draw too much attention, animals would have to do until they found another village,and animals did not quench the thirst of human blood.

Inuyasha then put his nose to the air stopping."Kikyo"His eyes narrowed.He smelled her and quickly turned around and began searching for her.She was hiding behind a tree her eyes wide eyed."WHAT are you doing here?"Inuyasha yelled, and why hadn't he sensed her before hand?"I told you I wanted to come with you"Kikyo said."I told you I didn't want you to come!"Inuyasha yelled."And we are much too far away to take you back to your village"Inuyasha growled,his temper growing by the minute.

"You can ride on the baggage horse until we arrive at the other town, where you will depart from us, you are nothing but a burden, because now I have to protect you stupid girl!"Inuyasha was furious,this girl disobyed his wishes.Mirkou then ran up and asked what the problem was.Inuyasha then explained the situation."Ahhh Inuyasha has a stalker!Miroku laughed.Inuyasha and Kikyou both glared at the same time.Miroku then back up and put his arms in the air.

"I'll just leave you two alone"Miroku was such a pervert, when would he ever change?Inuyasha shook his head, he knew the answer to that question.

"Inuyasha why is your soul so deeply sad?"Kikyo asked."Stick your nose out of my business wench"Inuyasha snarled, Kikyo just smirked and went towards the baggage horse."Can you get on one of those or are you going to need me for that too?"Inuyasha said."I can handle it"Kikyo said coldly.Inuyasha then walked ahead of the gang moving on.His thoughts were nothing of but revenge, and not until Inuyasha had his revenge would he stop.

**A/N:So what do you think? Work in progress Yes indeed.Just so you know I do not like Kikyo so for those who like her, run fast.**


	2. The mysterious well

**+Thirsty+**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own InuYasha.**

**Sneak peak as to what's to come: Inuyasha looses control and wants Kagome for himself but how carried away will he get?**

**Keep reading my story to find out .**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 2: The Mysterious Well**

Kagome awoke from her dream of the well, she then picked up the phone to call Sango."I know it's here"

"How do you know for sure?Sango asked.

"I just do"Kagome said, she could feel the truth in her stomach.

"Alright"Sango said sleepily"We will go off on one of your obsessions and try to find this well tomorrow..."Sango mumbled.

"PROMISE!"Kagome said excited."Yes, might I add that I do not want to go deaf yet"Sango growled.

Kagome laughed and said sorry,was she a baka for thinking her story could be true?One thing Kagome did not understand was why did she write a story she had never even heard of before?

What did it mean? Kagome really wanted to know what it meant... there was something about it, some kind of power or reality about it.

Kagome shook her head, how much of an idiot could she possibly be?

Now she was already thinking that it was real?What was next, pigs flying?Most of it was she wanted it to be real...she then yawned and tried to get back to sleep.

She once more kept dreaming of the well...Finally it was sunrise and Kagome looked at the clock, luckily it was a saturday, she headed down stairs discovering that Souta was already helping himself to breakfast."Want some Kags?"Souta asked.Kagome looked at the eggs and nodded she hardly ate last night since she was so busy writing that assignment, the assignment that she so copied, eh what a joke.

"Where's dad isn't this his day off?"Kagome asked."Yeah, he is out doing one thing or another you know how he is"Souta shrugged.

"Yeah I know how he is"Kagome said with ice in her voice.Byou suddenly came in the room meowing and making his presence known."Everytime I see that cat he seems to be even fatter"Kagome laughed and then began to pet the majorly over weight cat.

"I know I think dad sneaks him left overs"Souta laughed too."When do we get to go to mom's?"Kagome asked."I think next week"Souta said."Already wanna get out of here huh?"Souta asked.

Kagome's mom and dad split up, Kagome didn't really blame her mother, her father is what you would classify a major asshole.They lived with their mother but every once in awhile they would have to visit their dad not something they liked to do, all he did was complain and say that they were spoiled rotten children.

'Yeah well your nothing but a drunk loser dad'Kagome could feel her anger well up, and she didn't feel like starting her day with that so she quickly tried to make herself have more pleasant thoughts, like hanging out with Sango.Too bad that Sango liked to sleep in because she really wanted to get out of the house.

"So what are your plans for today Kags?"Souta asked.

She didn't really want to tell him what her plans were, as much as she loved her brother, he sometimes made her feel like she was a complete idiot."Hanging out with Sango"she responded."Doing what?"Souta asked."You know the usual"Kagome said."Oh no?The usual?The usual as in going obsession adventure usual?"Souta laughed."You crack me up what is it this time sis?"Souta laughed.

"Stop laughing because this time it's all true"Kagome said sincerely."Just like all the other times were true?You are just way too much"Souta laughed.Kagome then started eating breakfast as quickly as she could."Man this one must be important"Souta said.

"It is"Kagome said with her mouth full of food.

Kagome than picked up the phone and began to call Sango."Sango?Hey I'm coming ok, oh alright...bye"Kagome smiled and grabbed her yellow backpack.She then was out of the door and on her way to Sango's house, she then was whistling, she was in a good mood.

The book that she borrowed from the library, had most amazing things in it.How Inuyasha, the leader of the vampire clan falls in love with another girl not only a mortal,the very kind he despises for they were cruel creatures to him, it was amazing.

She finally arrived at Sango's and plopped her yellow backpack in the living room floor and made her way upstairs towards Sango's room."Sango!Come on!"Kagome yelled.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't be so pushy!"Sango yelled back."Alright lets go"Sango and Kagome then made their way down stairs and left Sango's house.

"Ahh just about a few blocks from here near the shrine where my dad works"Kagome said, Sango then started asking her all these questions."So this for real then?"Sango asked."I'm not sure I guess we will see"Kagome smiled.

They finally made their way towards the shrine."Okay now where?"Sango asked."I'm not sure let's keep searching"It's...it's in the shrine?"Kagome said, though more like questioning herself."That is stupid Kagome me and you have been in that shrine more times than I can remember and never have I see a well"Sango said."Let's just give it a chance ok?"Kagome said.Kagome and Sango then entered the shrine.They looked around for what seemed like hours and they found nothing, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good and my mom is moving into town next weekend"Kagome said."What?She is why?Won't that cause problems with your dad?"Sango said."No actually he is alright with it he said as long as she stays out of his way then he doesn't really care"Kagome shrugged,not looking as to where they were going as they ran right in front of a door, a door they had never seen."Where the hell did this come from?"Sango asked."I have no idea, let's check it out!"Kagome said excited."I guess so"Sango said.

"Oh come on Sango have some sense of adventure"Kagome said putting her hand on the door and then pushing it."Whoa!"Kagome said.And right in front of them was the well, the well they had been searching for...could it be real?What did it do?"Kagome fine we saw the well now let's go"Sango said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you scared or something?"Kagome asked."Me, scared are you joking?"Sango laughed.

"Well then I want to check it out"Kagome said.

The Vampire Clan

Inuyasha and the other's were setting up camp for the night.Inuyasha was still not in the best mood,'stupid girl what was she thinking?'Inuyasha growled.They then set up there blankets near the fire and fed.Kikyo stayed as quiet as a mouse,and Inuyasha was thankful for that, he didn't need some stupid girl talking his head off, all because they had sex big deal, she came on to him, as all mortals did,regardless if they were just prey,he didn't mind fucking them.

"Inuyasha quit being stupid"Kouga said.Inuyasha didn't get along with Kouga and he didn't think he ever would."Shut up Kouga, leave me alone"Inuyasha growled.He wasn't in the mood to fight with the big asshole either.Inuyasha than walked away from the group silently away to think.He missed Eira so much he was surprised it couldn't make her come back to him.It was all that bastard's fault, Naraku.

Inuyasha than herd footsteps the ears on top of his head twitching to the side.He sniffed the air and looked around it was that wench Kikyo."I thought you would like some company"Kikyo said."I would not, now go back to camp Kikyo"Inuyasha growled."Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong"Kikyo asked."Nothing now go"Inuyasha said, no less friendly."You can confide in me"Kikyo said."Yeah?Well I don't want to"Inuyasha said."Sure you do, you need to let the pain out"Kikyo said.

"Your pissing me off"Inuyasha said."Why?Because it is the truth?You know I'am right"Kikyo said."I really do not care"Inuyasha said."Leave me be"Inuyasha said."She was close to you was she not?"Kikyo said.Inuyasha's eyes widened."How do you know about her?"Inuyasha growled.He then went face to face with Kikyo.

"HOW?"Inuyasha said all but spitting in her face.

"It's written all over your face Inuyasha, you lost someone you loved, and you want Naraku to pay"Kikyo said.

"How do you know all of this!?"Inuyasha yelled."Do you work for him or something?Are you his whore?"Inuyasha yelled."No, he betrayed me Inuyasha, he betrayed us"Kikyo said."What are you talking about?"Inuyasha said."You do not remember me"Kikyo said."I know this, but once we were in love"Kikyo said.

"We were not"Inuyasha said rolling his eyes."I speak the truth"Kikyo said."Naraku made me fail as a priestess, he raped me"Kikyo said."I'm not as pure ever since"Kikyo said."I hate him just as much"Kikyo said."We fell in love before you had the vampire clan"Kikyo said."You wonder why you do not remember many things about your past"Kikyo said."Because he erased some of your memories to hurt me, because he wanted me but couldn't have me for I belonged to you!"Kikyo said."Don't you see?"Kikyo said.

"He made you love Eira, to get back at me, when he discovered it didn't, he killed her"Kikyo said."How do I know what your saying is real?"Inuyasha said.Kikyo then brought a chain from her neck and there was a stone, cracked in half.Astonished, Inuyasha brought on his chain and they came together."So that doesn't prove anything"Inuyasha huffed.

"Here"Kikyo then started glowing, making him see the memories they had, and Naraku."The one thing you wanted most was to get the shikon jewel from Naraku"Kikyo said.

"Why would I want that?"Inuyasha said."To stop him, it makes him more powerful,also The Shikon No Tama can grant wishes"Kikyo said."You wanted to make a wish to become a human like me, to be with me"Kikyo said."I laugh at that, I hate mortals"Inuyasha said.

"No, forget Eira, she wasn't real, I'm real"Kikyo said."Too many times I've been betrayed, too many times my trust has been stabbed in my back I cannot trust you"Inuyasha than left to go deeper into the woods.'What she is saying...is it true?I will not be made a fool!'Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha than returned to camp to discover everyone trying to sleep...trying was the key word.They were more resting, because they were vampires.Inuyasha chose to lay down as well, he fed on a deer,though it wasn't rich as human blood, it still sustained his hunger.

"Inuyasha"Kikyo whispered."Inuyasha!"Kikyo said."What?"Inuyasha said."Hold me!"Kikyo whispered."No Kikyo"Inuyasha growled.

He remembered everything now alright,when Kikyo returned to him from Naraku...and claimed to be raped, he had a feeling Kikyo was after alot more than she was saying, so she would drop her at the next town just as planned.

He wasn't being fooled by her, he still missed Eira, but now it didn't hurt as bad.Inuyasha than began to fall into 'rest'.Kikyo was pouting but he didn't care, he no longer loved her, he didn't even want to love her, she was tainted.Inuyasha knew she was trying to come with a scheming plan but it wouldn't work.

The Well

"Hey it's a glowing a weird blue Sango come here!"Kagome said waving her hands for her friend to come look,Sango then came over to the well to check herself."Maybe we should go Kagome, magical wells what if something actually happens?"Sango asked."I'm all about danger, but magic isn't something to be messed with"Sango said.Kagome was curious, and was barely hearing a word she was saying,what did she say?

Kagome then looked deeper inside the well and bent over."Oh!!!Sango!"Kagome started falling into the well and she took Sango with her.

They then were flung out of the well on to grass, it was night time where ever they were."Kagome what is this place?"Sango said."Do you think it could be the time of Inuyasha?"Kagome asked."I don't know but I want to look around" "

Let's just make sure we do not get lost ok, let's observe this place so we know what it looks like"Sango said.

"Look the sunrise is coming up"Sango pointed."There's a pathway in the woods let's go"Kagome said.

As they were traveling through the woods, they wondered where they were,the trees were towering over them covering what looked like every inch of the forest,as they traveled deeper into the woods Kagome herd a noise but chose to ignore it.As she continued walking on suddenly she herd a low growling sound, it was a bear youkai."Ahhh fresh meat"It growled."Sango! Run!"Kagome yelled they kept trying to run away from the bear,as the trees ran in there way,he was going to kill them.

"Someone help!"Kagome screamed, as they continued trying to dodge tree's in there way, running deeper into the woods."ANYBODY!"Sango yelled.They continued running away faster and faster "Help!" As the bear youkai almost had her in his salvia dripping mouth a blinding white light came from Kagome, and she then fell unconcious.

Inuyasha's ears perked."Did you guys hear that?'Inuyasha asked.It sounded like young girls screaming for help, he then sniffed the air, a bear youkai by god!Inuyasha then darted towards the woods, sniffing the smell, it didn't take long to get to the destination,they were mortals."Back off!"Sango yelled."It's ok I'm trying to help"Inuyasha said.'Why are you helping mortals?'he thought.

That's when Inuyasha layed eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her black hair was moist from sweat, her pale lips were parted and her eyes were closed."What's wrong with her?"Inuyasha asked."A bear creature was chasing us and out of nowhere a blinding white light came out of her"Sango explained.

"Just came out of her?"Inuyasha asked."A miko"Inuyasha said."She is a miko, though she doesn't know it"Inuyasha said."Here I'm going to take her back to camp, follow along"Inuyasha said.Sango then was trailing behind Inuyasha, though keeping her guard up.They finally arrived at camp and Inuyasha awoke Kikyo."Kikyo, I need your help"Inuyasha said."I knew you would"Kikyo smiled."No, this girl was found in the woods, a light came out of her body, and now she is unconscious, can you help her?"Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha did not know why, but he felt protective of this girl, he wanted to hold her close, he didn't want to let her go."Inuyasha carry her over there"Kikyo said as she was digging into her bag.Inuyasha then went to the spot where Kikyo wanted."What's your name?Inuyasha asked."Sango"she said."Sango, will you bring those blankets over there?"Inuyasha asked.Sango then brought the blankets and set them down."Are you going to help Kagome?"Sango asked.

"Yes"Inuyasha said.Kikyo then made her way over, and Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes from the girl.'What about Eira?Don't you have any sense of heart?Don't let some wench get underneath your skin,your a hanyou she will never accept you,Eira may have loved you,but only for your vampire side''Inuyasha shook his head, she liked the way she smelled, like fresh rain and cherry blossoms.

"Set her down"Kikyo said.Reluctantly Inuyasha set the girl down.

Inuyasha than began pacing back and forth."You could stop pacing and introduce me to everyone"Sango said."Well this is Miroku, he is a womanizer"Miroku smiled and gave her a kiss on the hand,Sango blushed."This idiot is Kouga"Inuyasha said."Hello Sango, shut up dogbreath"Kouga growled.Inuyasha said."Bankotsu"Inuyasha said."How are you?"he asked."Um worried"Sango said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your friend"Bankotsu said.'Why are we helping these human girls?'Bankotsu said absently in Inuyasha's head.'I'm not sure it just feels right, in my instincts,I think the miko may be good to keep around, she has powers...'Inuyasha said.'Sure it isn't more than that?'Bankotsu said.'No shut up!'Inuyasha said but he knew Bankotsu already left the conversation.Sango was confused"Am I missing something?"Sango asked.

"No your not let's go check on Kagome"Inuyasha said."Kikyo how is she doing?"Inuyasha asked."She is doing much better, the energy that came out of her took alot out of her but it should be about another couple of hours before she regains consciousness"Kikyo said,Sango gasped.

"A couple of hours!?We cannot stay this long!"Sango said."Why not?"Inuyasha asked,after all he didn't want Kagome to go...though he wouldn't say that."We are from another time, not of this time we came through a magic well"Sango said."A magic well?"Inuyasha said."Yes we fell in it"Sango said."I will escort you to this magic well with Kagome, there you will take Kagome where you need to under one condition"Inuyasha said.

"Whats the condition?"Sango asked."That you will return with her, both of you"Inuyasha said."Why?"Sango said."I will explain when you get here, agreed?"Inuyasha said.

"Yes"Sango said.Inuyasha than put a seal on her to make her return, even if she wasn't telling the truth, and he did so to Kagome.

Inuyasha than escorted them back to the well "Here take care of her"Inuyasha said ina gruff demand."I expect you to come out of that tomorrow wench"Inuyasha said.

"Don't call me that or I'll kick your ass"Sango said and then hopped in the well.Inuyasha returned to camp and the last thought that came into mind was Kagome.

**A/N:I didn't like this chapter much, be sure to review!!!**


	3. Was it a dream?

**+Thirsty+**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own InuYasha.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch 3: Was it a dream?**

"Ohhhh"Kagome moaned as her eyes opened, sewn shut from makeup.

"Was everything a dream?"Kagome looked around.

"I'm home"Kagome observed."Yes you are"Sango said."What happened Sango?"Kagome asked."Alot, we went through the well,and then through the forest...and then this bear "youkai" started chasing us"Sango explained."Then a white light came from your body and the you passed out"Sango said.

"A white light came out of me?"Kagome asked.

"Yes"Sango said."That is very weird"Kagome said."Even weirder,once you passed out, some weird, demon guy started helping you out"Sango said.

"Some weird demon guy?"Kagome asked."Yes his name was Inuyasha"Sango said.Kagome went wide eyed.'_Inuyasha?'_Kagome thought."Kagome, what's wrong?"Sango asked."Inuyasha was the vampire in my story Sango"Kagome said."That is weird"Sango said.

"Weird!?"Kagome said."Why is everything connecting to this story?"Kagome said, as she was pulling out the book."What the hell?"Kagome said.She looked at the back of the book and discovered that the ending was totally erased,as if it never exhisted.

"Sango, the ending...it's gone"Kagome said."What do you mean it's gone?"Sango said, snatching the book out of Kagome's hands."Alright this is getting way too weird"Sango said handing the book back to Kagome.

"I have to go to school today"Kagome said."Any peticular reason?"Sango asked."My teacher needs to answer my questions about this book"Kagome said."Oh, one more thing Kagome"Sango said."What's that?"Kagome said as she was getting ready."Inuyasha has demanded we return and go on the adventure"Sango said.Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What!?"Kagome said."All I know is we have to go back Kagome"Sango said shrugging.

"And what if we don't?"Kagome asked.

"Then Inuyasha will come for us"Sango said."Well I guess we don't really have a choice"Kagome said."I'm just going to go to first hour and ask my teacher"Kagome said."Alright well I'm going to prepare both us for this "trip"Sango said, meet me back at my house"Sango said.

"I'm actually thankful now that I'm at my dad's he doesn't give a shit of what I do"Kagome said,Sango laughed and waved Kagome off.

As Kagome was walking to school, she tried to make sense of everything, why the pages were erased, why this so called Inuyasha wanted her on to this adventure, and why did a white light come out of her body!?How could of all of this be happening...Kagome shook her head,hopefully her teacher would have some answers for her.

"Kagome!"Hojo yelled.

_'Oh no not Hojo...'_Kagome inwardly groaned."Hi Hojo"Kagome said smiling."Where are you going?"Hojo asked._'Where do you think I'm going with my backpack, and were almost to school'_Kagome thought."School"Kagome said.Hojo laughed, "Yes of course"Hojo said.

"So would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"Hojo asked."I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm really busy like this whole week..."Kagome said."Oh"Hojo said dissapointed."Maybe sometime next week perhaps"Hojo said."Perhaps"Kagome said.They finally arrived at the school.

"Okay well I have to ask my first period teacher something so I'd better go!"Kagome said waving and running towards the school._'Hojo is nice, but such a baka sometimes'_Kagome said."Miss Shiro!"Kagome said in a gasping breathe.

Miss Shiro looked up from her glasses."Yes Kagome?Have that written assignment?"Miss Shiro asked.

'_I totally forgot oh no!'_Kagome thought."I'm actually suppose to be home right now... I came down with something yesterday, but I had to ask you some questions about the book"Kagome said.She then placed the leather book on the desk and opened the pages where the end was suppose to be written.

"Miss Shiro, the pages have been erased"Kagome said."They were there the day before and now they are gone"Kagome said."I really do not know what to tell you"Miss Shiro said."Do not lie to me"Kagome said."I'm not"Miss Shiro said reading her newspaper once more.

"I can tell Miss Shiro"Kagome said."Would you like to serve a detention miss H?Miss Shiro asked."No" Kagome said.

"Then if I were you I would be on my way"She said.

Kagome wasn't convinced that her teacher didn't know anything, she actually thought just the opposite.Kagome just didn't understand what was going on, she was even more confused than she was before."So what did she say?"Sango asked."She wouldn't tell me anything, but I could tell she was hiding something I'm not sure what it is though"Kagome said.

"Well she will come around I mean they always do"Sango said."So I'm going to have Souta cover for me, something about a class field trip for a week, my dad isn't very intelligent when it comes to school anymore so I'll be covered"Kagome said.

"What about you Sango?"Kagome said."Oh, I did the same thing"Sango said."Alright well we are covered for a week but what about the week after and the week after?"Kagome said."Kagome, we will worry about that when it comes"Sango said.

"What if we can't come back through the well, what then?"Kagome said."Kagome it's a risk we are going to have to take, Inuyasha will come for us if we do not help him"Sango muttered.

"I know, but this just came out of nowhere"Kagome said.

"Yeah I know"Sango said."Well we should go"Kagome said, they gathered their things and began trotting towards the shrine.When they finally got there they looked for the door where the well was, they finally found it, the door looked ancient almost with markings eveywhere, and moons.Kagome looked at the door carefully to see if she find some meaning out of it.

"Kagome come on"Sango said.Kagome shook her head and went towards the well.The well then started turning blue as both hopped in.They landed out at what seemed to be daytime, and Kagome gasped.The site was amazing,the yellow sunshine, the beautiful meadow full of flowers, the smell of fresh air.Kagome had a feeling she would like it here.

"How do we know we can trust Inuyasha?"Kagome said."I'm not sure, we have to be on our guard"Sango shrugged."You sure are all of sudden full of questions"Sango said."I've been alittle freaked out every since the pages were erased"Kagome said truthfully."So how do we know where to find him?"Kagome asked."We have to go through the woods again"Sango said.Kagome gasped.

"WHY SO WE CAN GET EATEN BY THAT BEAR THING AGAIN!?"Kagome yelled.

"Bear youkai"Inuyasha said.Kagome turned around and held in her breathe, he was so handsome.He had bright golden eyes,long silver hair,and cute puppy ears at the top of his head that she had to resist not to touch them, and was rather tan."What are you staring at wench?"Inuyasha said."Um nothing"Kagome said putting her head down, she could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks.

_'Is this girl...afraid of me?'_Inuyasha wondered."Kagome, we need your help on this journey"Inuyasha said."I'm not one to ask for help,especially from a mortal as you but what you did in the forest was no accident, I have a feeling that you will be good use to us to kill Naraku"Inuyasha said

."Sango, you as well, you look tough"Inuyasha mentioned."Naraku, why would I want to defeat this person?"Kagome said."Because he is evil Kagome, he killed my love, he has wounded my clan and their families"Inuyasha said.Inuyasha than led them to some shade and began to tell the story of what Naraku did, and what he was still planning to do.

"I see"Kagome said."I just don't know how I'm suppose to do this"Kagome said.

"I mean if I go on this journey with you, how will I ever see my family or go home?"Kagome said."We will have to figure that out"Inuyasha said."It is your fault the shikon no tama is broken"Inuyasha said.

"How is it my fault!?"Kagome yelled."It is your fault because when the well opened up sensing your presence, the shikon no tama broke causing Naraku to get some pieces, and some others to have the other pieces"Inuyasha said."Well it wasn't really my fault..."Kagome bit her lip.

"Ok I will help you"Kagome said."Good wench"Inuyasha said.

"My name is KAGOME"Kagome yelled."Who cares"Inuyasha snorted."I'm helping you!"Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's your fault the shikon no tama is broken"Inuyasha said."Fine I don't have to help you!"Kagome yelled."You already said you would!"Inuyasha said, and Kagome went quiet with anger.

He began to lead them back to camp, where Kikyo awaited Inuyasha's return."Inuyasha darling I have been waiting for you!"Kikyo said.For some odd reason this made Kagome jealous, trying to shake the feeling off she set her things down.

"Hello!And who is this?"Kouga said kissing Kagome's hands, once more Kagome was blushing.

"My name is Kagome"As she looked down at the ground."My name is Kouga and if you need anything I'm here"Kouga than flashed her his smile."Get away from her you mangy wolf"Inuyasha said."And if I don't?"Kouga said."I'll kick your ass"Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, were they seriously fighting over her?"You already have Kikyo"Kouga said."She's not anything to me but a lost love"Inuyasha said,Kagome then looked up at him, looking into his eyes._'Her eyes are like amber brown...they are beautiful'_Inuyasha looked away.

"Kikyo do not forget you are getting dropped off at the next town"Inuyasha said."But why!?"Kikyou said."I do not trust you, I do not like you, and you cannot protect yourself"Inuyasha rolled his eyes when she began to pout."But these girls can help you can they?"Kikyou snarled."Yes they can"Inuyasha said.Kikyou huffed and went over to her side and pouted."Wow"Sango said.

Miroku came back with the fire wood, when he made eye contact with Sango."Sango let's get out our things"Kagome said, making Sango look away."Sango how lovely"Miroku said smiling.Sango blushed, when she felt a hand rub her bottom."Hentai!"Sango said smacking Miroku hard in the face.

"You pervert"Inuyasha said laughing lightly,Kagome couldn't help but laugh too because soon enough Sango was chasing Miroku all around them.

'_She has a nice laugh...what am I thinking!?'_Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to Kikyo.

Kagome pouted,she didn't like this girl, she didn't know why but her presence was just...uneasy.The sun was finally coming down, and for some reason the clan were acting strangely, Kagome nor Sango could understand why."What is the matter with everyone?"Kagome asked."What do you mean?"Bankotsu said."Everyone, when night time is falling"Kagome asked.

"Didn't someone tell you?"Bankotsu asked."We are vampires"Bankotsu said.Kagome gasped, just like in the book."No need to be scared, you are safe with us and we will not harm you, we aren't quite the monsters people say about us,well sometimes we are."He chuckled.

"So you guys feed on other's blood?"Sango asked."Yeah"Bankotsu said."Cool!"Sango said."Sango, don't try to hard to hide your excitement"Kagome laughed.Though at her own words, she wasn't afraid oddly enough, she too was excited.Inuyasha came back, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm getting tired"Kagome yawned."This early?"Inuyasha asked."Yeah"Kagome said.

"You humans are so weak"Inuyasha said."Hey!We can't all have vampire powers like you"Kagome snapped."Why do you have dog ears, if you're a vampire?"Kagome asked."Don't ask things you don't know anything about!"Inuyasha snapped and walked away.

"He is a vampire, but also dog demon, he is what you call a half breed"Miroku said."They aren't accepted among many people or creatures"Miroku said."But, we accept him, though he is a hard head sometimes"Miroku smiled, Kagome smiled back.

Sango then came over and they started to fall asleep though the rest of the clan stayed awake.'_Inuyasha I think you have been through much more than you our telling us'_Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:So what do you think? Ok, keep in mind I don't have a beta, anyway please review .**


	4. The Scent Of Naraku

**+Thirsty+**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I do not own Inuyasha, I raise my brow at your intelligence.**

**A/N:Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming!**

**Shout out:Genuis:I've read her books,simply amazing but just because this fic is about vampires and **

**a story Kagome discovers is true, it's my idea thanks though,also I made changes for chapter one instead**

**of having Eira has a mortal girl I made her a vampire because for him to love another mortal is big.**

**Kikyo doesn't really count, enough with my rambling on with the chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.4:The Scent of Naraku**

'_Damn Kouga for getting rid of the horse'_Inuyasha thought, he got rid of it when they got rid of Kikyo.

"I smell him I know it's him!"Inuyasha said as they were running following his lead."How do you know?"Kagome shouted as they were running."I just know wench!"Inuyasha yelled back.

'_This is going to take some time'_Kagome thought as they were running.Inuyasha than came to a hault in the forest and started sniffing, Kagome giggled.

"Shut up!"Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome shook her head, but continued grinning."Inuyasha is it Naraku?"Miroku asked."Oh it's him alright the bastard, the question is why was he here, it's just a forest"Inuyasha said, as he continued sniffing.Sango's eyes widened"Look!"she pointed to a cat looking creature."Oh, that's just a neko-youkai"Miroku explained.

"It's so cute!"Kagome chimed happily.

"Why are you here alone?"Sango asked.The little fire neko-youkai just mewed in response."Are you here by yourself?"Sango asked.Once more it mewed in response."Would you like to come with us?"The neko-youkai than jumped in her arms, licking her face."I guess that's a yes Sango"Kagome laughed, petting the neko-youkai.

"Gah a cat"Inuyasha snorted rolling his eyes.

"We don't have time for distractions, we need to get moving"Inuyasha snapped.As they were running, Kagome asked Sango what was the cute cat's name."Kirara"Sango said smiling.Kagome shook her head, but the name sounded so..."Kagome hurry up!"Inuyasha shouted."I'm going as fast as I can!"Kagome yelled back in protest, as the trees passing by were just a blur.

"Come on!"Inuyasha yelled as he went in front of her."What?"Kagome asked,confused."Jump on my back wench oi!"Inuyasha said."Oh"Kagome said, and jumped on his back."Hold on tight, can't have you falling"Inuyasha said,so Kagome did.'_Oh, this isn't good...she smells...soo good, kami'_Inuyasha than made himself snap out of it and continued running.

"Hey what about me!"Sango yelled, than all of sudden Kirara transformed into a huge cat."Miroku you failed to mention this!"Sango yelled."Oh yeah!"Miroku said grinning."You baka!"Sango yelled."I would be honored to protect you up there Sango!"Miroku said.

"Fine, you can ride, but don't act like a hentai or I'm going to push you off!"Sango said,Miroku gulping.

Bankotsu continued uphead with Inuyasha,scanning the area for anything suspicious."I'm glad you got rid of Kikyo she tried to get with me man"Bankotsu said shaking his head back and forth."That really doesn't surprise me, one bit"Inuyasha said."Oh that girl who kept giving me dirty looks"Kagome said in a grumpy tone.

"Yep,she wants me"Inuyasha said.Kagome rolled her eyes,"According to everyone she wants everybody"Kagome said,Bankotsu laughed."Smart ass"Inuyasha whispered underneath his breathe.

"I may not have demon dog ears, but I still heard that"Kagome snapped.

"So"Inuyasha scoffed.

'_Inuyasha you have such an attitude'_Kagome thought."Wow, it's really pretty here"Kagome said softly, looking at the scenery passing them by."I guess"Inuyasha said."Believe me, it's much more beautiful than where I come from"Kagome said."Industry ruined the beauty"Kagome sighed."Industry?"Inuyasha said curiously.

"Yes big tall buildings, higher than trees"Kagome said."I'd like to see that one day"Inuyasha said.'_No wench?No shut up?Wow'_Kagome smiled."Maybe we could figure out how to get you there sometime"Kagome said.

"Not to break up the cute conversation you are having, but look what I found"Bankotsu said showing them a marking, a marking of none other than Naraku."What does that mean?"Kagome asked.Miroku and Sango than came running up, Kirara behind them.

"What is this?"Miroku asked."We don't know"Inuyasha responded."It's something we need to find out though"Inuyasha said."There's a village not to far from here, about twenty miles"Inuyasha said.Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor."NOT TOO FAR!?"Kagome shriked.Inuyasha put his hand to her mouth,and then they made eye contact,holding their gaze longer than they should.

"Don't worry you'll be on my back Kagome"Inuyasha said."Oh ok"Kagome said, feeling the blush upon her cheeks.Inuyasha than went to the marking to study it closer."Be careful with that Inuyasha"Miroku said.

"I know monk, I'm not stupid"Inuyasha snorted,Miroku smiled.

It looked like a z,with two crosses going through it.Inuyasha just shrugged,he couldn't make anything out of it."Maybe someone in the village can help us out with this"Kouga said."No kidding mangy wolf"Inuyasha growled."Shut up dog shit!"Kouga snapped."I apologize Kagome for his rude behavior"Kouga said, smiling.

Inuyasha resisted to roll his eyes,he was trying way too hard."Come on wench, get on my back we don't need YOU slowing us down"he said, but regretted the moment her eyes fell."Baka"She said softly as she jumped on his back,not holding on as tight as she did the last time.

"You have to hold on harder unless you want to fall"Inuyasha said, hoping she would hold on tighter."I'm fine"Kagome snapped."Just listen to me!"Inuyasha snapped back."Why should I?"Kagome yelled."BECAUSE I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW STUPID WENCH!"Inuyasha yelled louder.

"OH YEAH!?"Kagome screamed,making Inuyasha's ears wince.

"YEAH!"Inuyasha yelled, this time they were face to face glaring at one another.

"You two are the biggest babies I know"Sango shook her head trying to split the two apart."He started it!"Kagome snorted walking away."Listen dog shit, you leave her alone!"Kouga yelled."Oh, and what the fuck are you going to do about it?"Inuyasha yelled, he was in no mood of Kouga's bull shit, he wasn't really in the mood for _anything_.

"You need to stop trying to control her, Kagome is a free spirit"Miroku interrupted."As if you've known her for a long time monk"Inuyasha rolled his eyes, why was everyone getting so protective over some girl anyway?Inuyasha turned to look at her, she was talking to that bastard,Inuyasha went from angry to pissed off beyonf belief.

"You mangy fucking wolf leave her alone she doesn't want you!"Inuyasha yelled as he broke their hands apart."Inuyasha I can speak for myself"Kagome yelled."Keh, yeah right"Inuyasha ignored her and continued to seperate the two, Kagome tried to walk closer towards Kouga but Inuyasha wasn't having it.

"Inuyasha MOVE!"Kagome said frustrated, she wasn't even trying to get next to Kouga she was trying to walk towards Sango, see if she could ride with her since Inuyasha was being a jackass."I won't let you"Inuyasha growled."Inuyasha why do you care?"Kagome challenged."What the hell are you talking about?"Inuyasha responded."Why do you care if I talk to Kouga?"Kagome asked.

"I don't"Inuyasha scoffed."Oh?Then why won't you let me talk to him?"Kagome kept pressing."I don't have to explain anything to you, I don't like you Kagome, it's far from it you stupid wench,I love Eira regardless if she is dead, you will or never can be anything close to her, you are to help me and that is it"Inuyasha snarled.

"IF YOU DO NOT CARE THEN LET ME TALK TO WHO I WANT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!"Kagome screamed, hurt and offended.

"No!"Inuyasha yelled back

.Kouga had seen and heard enough."You stupid mutt, leave her alone if she wants to talk to me she can, is she you're mate?"Kouga snapped.

"No what the fuck?"Inuyasha asked."Do you love her?"Kouga asked."Do you plan to court her?"Kouga asked."Do you plan on being with her?"Kouga continued.

"No?Right?"Kouga asked.

"Yes damnitt!"Inuyasha growled."Then you have no what so ever claim on her"Kouga said."Yes but" "No Inuyasha you need to let her be"Kouga yelled."Leave me alone we are wasting time, we need to find Naraku!"Inuyasha yelled going to the front of everyone and motioning for everyone to follow,Kagome started nearing towards Sango but Inuyasha looked at her, and asked for her to ride on his back.

"After what you just said to me!?"Kagome said."Yes,please"Inuyasha pressed."Fine, but you pull anything I'm off"Kagome announced.Inuyasha just shook his head in understandment.

"What is going on with Inuyasha?"Miroku asked Bankotsu."I have no idea, the truth is, for whatever reason I think he is really protective over Kagome"Bankotsu said."Yes that's obvious why do you think he's been yelling at her so much,especially when she's around Kouga?"Bankotsu asked."I have no idea,Inuyasha has been a mystery ever since Eira died"Miroku answered.Inuyasha than gave the heads up to get going.

Miroku climbed upon the neko-youkai with Sango."I don't like the way Inuyasha is treating Kagome"Sango said,annoyed."I don't either"Miroku admitted."Why is he doing it?"Sango asked, her eyes now looking ahead of the sky."I'm not sure, he seem's protective over her"Miroku answered."I don't want him hurting Kagome, in fact it will _not_ happen"Sango said."Kagome doesn't need it"Sango said truthfully."Yeah neither does he, ever since Eira he has been nothing but a mess, a person with no meaning but revenge, it just isn't a way to live"Miroku said.

"So how are you a monk, if you're a vampire?"Sango asked."I _was_ a monk"Miroku corrected."Was?"Sango asked raising her brow."Yes, before I was a vampire,Inuyasha just kind of never gave up the nick name"he answered."So how is Kouga a vampire,but a wolf demon?"Sango asked."It's hard to explain"Miroku began."Kouga is a half demon, but he is also a vampire"Miroku explained."Just like Inuyasha"Sango said.

"Yes, but Kouga is more wolf than vampire"Miroku said.

"How did everyone...you know become a vampire?"Sango asked."Sango, I'm afraid I've said too much I'll tell you how my changing became, but tell everyone's elses story is unfair"Miroku said."You didn't have a problem telling everyone's business before"Sango huffed."How a vampire changed can be very personal Sango my lovely"Miroku said,that's when Sango's brown eyes went wide feeling a familiar hand gracing her rear.

"HENTAI!"Sango said,smacking Miroku so hard in the face he nearly fell off of Kirara.Kagome looked in the sky and laughed,Sango was so mad she was shaking and Miroku looked like he was about to cry."Why are you laughing?"Inuyasha asked."I'm not anymore"Kagome said."Why were you?"Inuyasha asked."Does it matter?"Kagome responded."Kagome I'm sorry I didn't..I.."Inuyasha trailed off."Are you trying to apologize?"Kagome asked."Maybe"Inuyasha said."Well you're doing a horrible job doing so"Kagome taunted."WHY YOU..."Inuyasha was interuppted when he felt her hold on tighter.

He just smiled inside and enjoyed it."Inuyasha I have to ask you something"Kagome asked nervously."What?"Inuyasha said annoyed."Did you really mean what you said, about Eira?"Kagome asked."I don't want to talk about it"Inuyasha snapped."Tell me when you're ready then"Kagome didn't want to get into another argument with Inuyasha considering that they all were getting closer to the village, Kouga kept trying to impress her by going faster than Inuyasha, so when Inuyasha started going faster she enjoyed it.

Finally seeing the village ahead Kagome sighed in relief."Inuyasha I'm so glad were here"Kagome said cheerfully."Keh"Inuyasha than carefully set Kagome down and stretched, then the other's caught up."Took you long enough"Inuyasha said."I see the monk couldn't keep his hands to himself, what a surprise"Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Why, who could when Sango is such a beauty"Miroku chimed."Remember when you were human and you would ask like every girl you saw if they would bear you're children?"Bankotsu said laughing."Pervert"Sango mumbled.

Finally walking into the village they began scouting out to have a place to stay.They walked around for a good hour before a old woman saw them waving them off."Children are ye looking for place to stay?"she asked."Why yes we are mam"Miroku said.'_Perverted with older woman too! He is such a hentai!'_Sango thought."Right this way, ye may stay with me"Kaede said."What is you're name?"Kagome asked."Kaede miko"she said."Miko?"Kagome asked."Yes, ye have the senses of a miko"Kaede said."You have powers child use them"She said as the gang chattered among themselves but also listening to their conversation.

"I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind"Kagome said."I'd be glad to answer child, but we are, and I can tell you all need rest, as do I, tonight I will answer as many questions as you would like"Kaede answered."Inuyasha"Kaede whispered,though she thought she said it unheard, he heard it.

"Kagome, will you talk to me for a minute?"Inuyasha asked as sweetly as he could."Sure"Kagome said brightlly.They began to talk on the outside of the village making their way in a green meadow.Kagome breathed in the air, it felt crisp and clean, she could taste it."So"Kagome said.

"What's going on?"Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is everything alright?"Kagome started to get worried.

Inuyasha stood silent for a moment.

"Look, when I lost Eira, I became a whole new person, the person I was before I met her"Inuyasha said.

"I've had a hard time with her death"Inuyasha admitted.

"Why are you opening up to me?"Kagome asked."It feels right"Inuyasha said.

"I don't normally, I never want to share my feelings because that's what you wenches do, but I think you need to understand me alittle more, I'm not saying this an excuse but it's just the way I'am"Inuyasha said."You make me want to open up Kagome"Inuyasha said.Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha felt himself smirking.

**Naraku**

"Everything is going to plan"Naraku said his red eyes resting on Kanna's mirror."Soon Inuyasha will be gone, along with all of his friends, no one tries to cross Naraku"Naraku smirked."You only want to get back at him because Kikyou wants him"Kagura said in a bored tone looking at her nails,Naraku's eyes grew with anger.Suddenly Kagura felt pain in her heart gasping

"Nar...a..."Kagura couldn't even speak.

"Know your place Kagura for I'am in control of you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to end up like everyone else he crosses me"Naraku snarled.

"Yes Naraku"She breathed and quickly left Naraku.Kagura wanted nothing more than to escape Naraku but no one could defeat him.No one.

"Should I make myself present?"Naraku said to himself.

"I'll wait a bit longer"Naraku chuckled.

"Say goodbye Inuyasha"Naraku said.

**A/N:SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	5. Practice Time

**+Thirsty+**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I do not own Inuyasha, I raise my brow at your intelligence.**

**A/N:Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:Practice Time**

Kagome awoke with a smile on her face."What are you smiling at?"Inuyasha asked."I'ts a new day"Kagome shrugged."Keh"Inuyasha said turning away.Sango and the others were still sleeping sound."I'm going for a walk"Kagome said walking out to get some fresh air.

"By yourself?"Inuyasha growled following her.

"If you want you can keep me company"Kagome said.

Inuyasha grunted in response."It really is beautiful out"Kagome said smiling at the bright green grass and warm sunny day."I prefer darkness"Inuyasha mumbled."Of course you do"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha raised his eyebrow."What's so funny about that?"Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing"Kagome said."Obviously there is something you found funny"Inuyasha said."Can you just let it go?"Kagome asked."No"Inuyasha said."You're such a baby for a vampire"Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him."_What_ did you just call me?"Inuyasha growled."I called you a baby now let go"Kagome's anger was fuming."Listen here wench the only baby here is you, you pathectic mortal"Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha go"Kagome said."I'm not a dog I do what I please"Inuyasha snarled."Then I'm going"Kagome huffed about to pass by him when he grabbed her by her shoulders."Know your place wench"Inuyasha said."Inuyasha STOP IT"Kagome yelled."It's not my fault Eira's dead!"Kagome let the words come out of her mouth and quickly covered her mouth eyes opened wide at the words she said.

Kagome tried to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder but he moved not looking at her."Inuyasha I'm..I'm so sorry I didn't mean...I"Kagome looked down, could he ever forgive her?They just started being friends but she really wanted Inuyasha to trust her,especially after all he's been through.

_'I always manage to mess everything up, why?'_Kagome wondered."I'm really sorry Inuyasha"Kagome whispered,as a single tear fell down her cheek.Whatever the reason she felt a strong connection with Inuyasha."Don't cry wench"Inuyasha said in a gruff voice.She looked away, she didn't want to look weak, but she couldn't help it.She had better start walking away now before it would get worse.Kagome than turned and started heading back to Kaede's.Inuyasha than was directly in front of her glaring.

"Just where do you think you're going?"Inuyasha spat.

Kagome looked away,trying to walk past him but he wouldn't let her."I'm going back to Kaede's"Kagome mumbled."Why are you crying?"Inuyasha asked."I really want you to trust me Inuyasha"Kagome spoke softly." I don't want to be like all the other people in your life that caused you pain"Kagome said continuing. "I want to be someone you can lean on"Kagome spoke softly.

"Why?"Inuyasha pressed.

"It's just what people do Inuyasha"Kagome said."Kagome It's going to take some time for me to trust you"Inuyasha said calmly."I know but I don't want to make it any worse on the way"Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it"Inuyasha said."What?"Kagome asked."I know your not the cause of Eira's death"Inuyasha said.That's when Kagome hugged him, smiling."Inuyasha I really am sorry"She said sincerly."Didn't I tell you to stop?"He cooed in her ear.She looked up at him with a light smile on her face."Inuyasha I will help you because I want to not because I have to"She said.Kagome smiled at him.

"Now come on I'm starving!"Kagome said heading to the hutt.

"For a human you're always hungry"Inuyasha groaned,he came to find that he too was hungry.

When they arrived at the hut everyone was raising eyebrows.Kouga quickly rushed over grabbing Kagome's hands."Did he hurt you love?"Kouga flashed a smile."No Kouga"Kagome giggled."Get away from her wolf"Inuyasha growled,but continued to walk past him."Kagome ye wear such strange clothing"Kaede observed."I'm from the future"Kagome shrugged."I love the future"Miroku said eyeing her,until he got a smack in the head.

"Your such a lecher!"Sango said putting her hands in the air.

"Come Kagome we need to talk"Kaede said."Ok"Kagome said.As they were walking outside Kagome asked the all questions she could possibly think of."So these miko powers, I can purify the jewel shards of the shikon no tama?"Kagome asked."Yes"Kaede said."Come over here child"Kaede walked into a room that Kagome failed to see."Here"Kaede said passing her a bow and arrows.

"With these you can purify anything with"Kaede said."Sometimes mysterious things happen, or there are barriers but normally they will always come through for you"Kaede said.

"I've herd that Inuyasha and the others will be leaving tomorrow"Kaede said.

"Yes we are"Kagome mumbled.

"Then ye should practice"Kaede said leaving Kagome alone."I'm not sure how to use this"Kagome said over her shoulder as Kaede was walking away."It will come naturally"Kaede said leaving Kagome alone.'_Now I must speak with Inuyasha'_Kaede said.

**One hour later...**

"Come naturally pff!"Kagome said throwing her arms in frustration."Don't get so flustered"Inuyasha said."Ep!"Kagome said turning around."How long have you been standing there?"Kagome asked."Long enough"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome gaped up at him embarrassment across her face."I mean it's my first time I've never..."Thats when Inuyasha put his finger to her mouth.

"Turn around"Inuyasha asked.

"What?"Kagome said.

"Just do it"Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.Kagome did as he asked holding the bow.Thats when he felt him behind her grabbing the bow with his hand over hers._'I'm so lucky Inuyasha can't see my face!'_Kagome thought."Ok now pull back hard but not too hard, point in the direction that you want..."Inuyasha said."Hold for the right moment, now release"The arrow than went into a tree dead in the center.

"Now you try"Inuyasha said."I don't know..."Kagome trailed off."It won't hurt to try wench"Inuyasha said in a softer tone."Ok"Kagome said.Kagome turned around and did what Inuyasha told her too,that's when the arrow went side ways of the center.

"Not too horrible"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome than tried again and that's when she hit above Inuyasha's arrow."Whoa"Inuyasha said."Kaede was right it does come naturally!"Kagome said dancing up and down."Don't get such a fat head, you got lucky"Inuyasha scoffed."Oh yeah?"Kagome said.

She then got another arrow out and hit below the center."Fine fine"Inuyasha said mumbling.Kagome than grabbed the arrows out of the tree and smiled triumphantly at her self."Don't look so proud"Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Hey I did pretty good for a first timer"Kagome putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah come on let's go"Inuyasha said.When they arrived at Kaede's food was being prepared for Sango and Kagome."How did it go?"Kaede asked."Well!"Kagome said cheerfully."That's really good Kagome"Sango smiled."Now I need a weapon to protect myself"Sango mumbled."I know just the weapon for ye,child look after the food I won't be long"Kaede said,Kagome than took over.

"Careful not to burn it Kagome"Inuyasha sneered."Hey dog shit, stop giving her so much grief"Kouga growled."Are you two ever going to get along?"Bankotsu asked."No"They said together.Kagome just shook her head laughing,they were so silly.Being vampires that have been around for hundreds of years...'_How old is Inuyasha?'_Kagome wondered.

"What's the puzzled look for Kagome?"Bankotsu asked."Oh nothing"Kagome said cheerfully going back to stirring the ramen.For vampires anyway,they sure acted childish."So Kagome I herd you took well to the bow and arrow"Miroku asked.

"Well I'm not amazing, but I did ok"Kagome smiled.

"That's good for someone who has just begun"Miroku said."Think about it along with the time, you're going to be really good"Miroku said."Ha ha thanks Miroku"Kagome than looked to see if the ramen would be alright and sat thinking.Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye.'_I really miss my mom,I hope Souta is ok'_Kagome thought,which led to others and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha carried her into the other room and placed her on a sleeping bag brushing the bangs out of her eyes._'You really are a special girl Kagome'_With this thought Inuyasha went away to help cook the food that Kagome was suppose to be watching.

"Sango's been gone for some time now"Miroku said."What's it matter?"Inuyasha asked with his eyes closed."I don't know"Miroku said."Just saying"Miroku muttered.

Kirara mewed up at him."Kirara you miss her too hmm?"Miroku said under his breathe.After another hour drifted by Sango finally returned with Laidy Kaede."Sango has chosen her weapon and she is quite good with it too"Kaede said.

"Yes our women are of the finest"Miroku smiled,as Sango blushed."So I see you have chosen the Hiraikotsu"Miroku obeserved."Yes"Sango said."I also found an old demon exterminator outfit,if I wanted to fight I couldn't fight with this"Sango said.

"Where is Kagome?"Sango asked."Sleeping"Inuyasha said."Oh"Sango said dissapointed._'Why wasn't Kagome getting enough rest'?_Sango wondered."Ramen! I'm starving!"Sango said quickly grabbing a bowel.

"Wow Sango you can eat"Bankotsu observed.

Kagome awoke with sweat on her face,she had another dream,though this one was a nightmare.Inuyasha was killed before her eyes in a battle.Inuyasha raised his noise to the air, it was the stench of fear, it was coming from Kagome.Inuyasha ran into the room."Kagome,Kagome are you alright?"Inuyasha asked,with eyes of concern.

"I'm fine"Kagome said gasping for air.

"Why are you afraid?"Inuyasha asked."I had a dream..."Kagome than gazed at Inuyasha."What kind of dream?"Inuyasha asked.Kagome just bit her lip and looked away."Kagome answer me"Inuyasha demanded."What kind of dream?"Inuyasha pressed."You..you were killed in front of my eyes"She whispered."Thats it, no big deal"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome however didn't say anything.

"Why do you care so much it was just a dream"Inuyasha said calmly."I'm hungry"Kagome said in a monotone voice and went to get some food.Inuyasha's head cocked to the side '_What is with her?'_Inuyasha thought entering the room."Is everything alright?"Bankotsu asked."Fine fine"Kagome muttered jamming ramen in her mouth."Inuyasha what did you do?"Miroku asked."What did I do!? I didn't do anything"Inuyasha said."Dog shit why do you always have to ruin everything?"Kouga growled.

"WHY YOU MANGY WOLF COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU..."Inuyasha yelled.

"STOP!"Kagome yelled."Nothing is wrong"Kagome said sitting down.Sango shook her head."I sense a presence"Kagome said standing up."What?"Inuyasha asked, but Kagome was already rushing outside."It's a demon and he has one of the sacred jewel shards"Kagome said."Ep!"Kagome squealed as Inuyasha put her on his back.

"INUYASHA I've come to kill you"It was a rat demon.

"Keh, good luck with that!"Inuyasha smirked running towards the demon and whipping out his mighty sword.

A burst of sudden yellow light came from the sword "WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled as the light was rushing towards the demon,but the demon dodged it."Damn!"Inuaysha said, as he was dodging attacks himself.

"Alittle help would be nice!"Inuyasha yelled.Kouga than ran behind the demon slicing him with his twin katanas.Soon the rat demon started chasing Kouga."Perfect!"Inuyasha said."WIND SCAR!"He said knowing he wouldn't miss this time.The demon wailed in pain, but he still wouldn't die.That's when Kagome shot an arrow in his chest,and that was it the demon turned to ash.Kagome went towards where the demon use to be and picked up one of the sacred jewel shards,purifying it.

"Good job Kagome!"Sango cheered.

"Thanks Sango"Kagome smiled."Inuyasha?"Kagome looked at him, he had been wounded after all across his side."Don't worry I'm fine I'll heal soon"Inuyasha said."You sure you don't want me to be any medicine on it?"Kagome asked."No I don't need it"Inuyasha said looking up."Next time I want in on the action"Miroku said."Me too"Bankotsu said."I'm sure there's going to be alot more from where that came from"Inuyasha said.

"It's time we take our leave"Inuyasha demanded."We have wasted enough time"Inuyasha said."Plus we need to feed"Bankotsu said chiming in.They bid laidy Kaede farewell and headed off into the darkness.Kagome had wished she had better vision because it was getting really hard to see, she was tripping over tree roots and everything else that was in the way.

"Keh, wench you're slowing us down"Inuyasha smirked."I'm so sorry Inuyasha"Kagome said with heavy sarcasm."Get on my back"Inuyasha demanded, and Kagome did so.'_I love this'_Inuyasha thought catching up to the others."What were you two doing?"Miroku said."NOTHING!"They both said together."Ahh"Miroku said smiling."We still have a ways before we can get some food"Bankotsu said."No kidding"Inuyasha huffed rolling his eyes."I really could go for some food"Kouga said sighing, as they continued hurrying their pace.

"Quit you're whining!"Inuyasha groaned.

**Naraku**

"Inuyasha proves to me that he is still weak, though he killed the rat demon"Naraku said to no one in peticular."I should have put more jewel shards in him"Naraku thought."Kagura come!"Naraku yelled."Yes Naraku?"She asked."I want you to kill Inuyasha for me, and anyone else who stands in your way"Naraku rebuked."Yes Naraku"Kagura said.She had herd about Inuyasha, the half breed.

He was Sesshomaru's brother.Though Inuyasha was a half breed, he had proved himself powerful.Naraku what an evil being, if only she could escape.Was this her fate?To be forever in debt to Naraku and be forever in his debt.One day she would find away,perhaps the half breed could kill Naraku.

Whatever the case she would injure the half breed and his friends,but if he was the only hope she had of escaping Naraku she wasn't about to kill him,even if she could.Inuyasha was a deadly enemy and she didn't even wish it upon herself.She had her stories before he met his love Eira, how ruthless he was,caring not for anything or anyone.Who is to know what he is like now that she was dead...Kagura didn't know.

"That girl"Naraku said squinting."She looks like Kikyo"Naraku said."She would make a fine collection to my slaves"Naraku smirked."Ahh yes"Naraku said.

**A/N:So what do you think?Kind of short,I promise the next one will be longer...well... GIVE ME REVIEWS OR...I'LL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Jk but please just review.**


End file.
